Discipline Gets You Nowhere
Discipline Gets You Nowhere is the thirty-third case of the World Edition and the first of East Asia. It is set in Beijing, China. Plot Upon the events concerning author Liao Di Yuan and college student Rin Sakazaki, the team arrived in Beijing, the player's partner Ricky Romano suggested, despite Chief Bourne's disagreements, to investigate the Great Wall. However Mako's breakthroughs forced the chief to agree with Ricky's idea. When the duo arrived at the Great Wall of China, they had stumbled upon the corpse of the leader of the Hebei province, Li Jianjin. According to Ava Müller, who was filling in for Sahir Mahmoud that case, her autopsy, the victim was murdered by dry ice. Soon the killer was incriminated to be Chinese internet blogger Cheung Tao. When Ricky and the player came to arrest Tao, he refused all of the evidence, blaming a Chinese adoption agent and a street food vendor before he finally agreed that he did kill the gang leader because he needed to. Ricky was confused at Tao's words. He said that the story must be written and done. That's when he pulled out a gun, shooting Ricky in the arm before escaping. With Ricky injured on the job, Max Storm had to take over his position. Chief Bourne wanted Cheung Tao found alive so he sent Max and the player out to find the blogger. At the Great Wall of China, printed papers of the blog post was found and upon examination, they found a familiar event concerning the murder in the blog. It also mentioned a person who goes by "Hue By Sin", which, according to Atticus, was an anagram as an alias to Justice Minister Shen Biyu, who was suspected in Li Jianjin's murder, but previously seen in Hong Kong. Shen Biyu was confused at the mention of the blog post and she told them that someone else had most likely set it up so the blame would go toward her. She said if they tried to blame her for any other crime in China, she would expel them from the country. With the help of street kid Kwan Mao, Cheung Tao was caught by the police officers at the airport. In court, the judge asked Tao why he had thought that the story had to be followed. Tao had responded that he wouldn't say a word about the blog post, which earned him 30 years in prison. Tao was holding a piece of paper during his arrest at the airport, which turned out to be another anagram. It was an anagram for a destination, Lhasa, China, which made Chief Bourne book a flight to the Chinese city in the mountains. Stats Victim *'Li Jianjin' (found dead at the Great Wall of China) Murder Weapon *'Dry Ice' Killer *'Cheung Tao' Suspects Profile *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect drinks chrysanthemum tea *The suspect plays mahjong Appearance *The suspect wears a dragon brooch Profile *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect drinks chrysanthemum tea Appearance *The suspect wears a dragon brooch Profile *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect drinks chrysanthemum tea *The suspect plays mahjong Profile *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect drinks chrysanthemum tea *The suspect plays mahjong Appearance *The suspect wears a dragon brooch Profile *The suspect plays mahjong Killer's Profile *The killer practices calligraphy. *The killer drinks chrysanthemum tea. *The killer plays mahjong. *The killer wears a dragon brooch. *The killer is under 30 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Great Wall of China. (Clues: Victim's Body, Name Tag) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Dry Ice; Attribute: The killer practices calligraphy) *Examine Name Tag. (Result: Jianjin's Name Tag) *Investigate Great Wall of China again. (Clue: Victim's Scarf; New Suspect: Shen Biyu; Prerequisite: Jianjin's Name Tag revealed) *Examine Victim's Scarf. (Result: Petals) *Analyze Petals. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks chrysanthemum tea) *Talk to Biyu about Jianjin's death. (New Crime Scene: Temple of Heaven; Prerequisite: Great Wall of China investigated) *Investigate Temple of Heaven. (Clue: Locked Briefcase, Dirty Napkin; Prerequisite: Shen Biyu interrogated) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Open Briefcase) *Examine Open Briefcase. (Result: Files) *Analyze Files. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Shidu Fumu) *See why the government was interested in Fumu's work. (Prerequisite: Files analyzed) *Examine Dirty Napkin. (Result: Food Residue) *Examine Food Residue. (Result: Scorpion; New Suspect: Zhang Han) *See what Han's street food was on the victim's napkin. (Prerequisite: Scorpion identified under microscope) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *See why Cheung Tao created a blog about the victim. (Available at start) *Investigate Terracotta Army. (Clues: Pile of Rubble, Torn Paper; Available at start) *Examine Pile of Rubble. (Result: Protest Sign) *Examine Protest Sign. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Kwan Mao) *See why Mao hated the victim. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Mysterious Message) *Analyze Mysterious Message. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays mahjong; New Crime Scene: Hall of Prayer) *Investigate Hall of Prayer. (Clues: Locked Phone, Chinese Letter Logo; Prerequisite: Mysterious Message analyzed) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Biyu's Phone) *Analyze Biyu's Phone. (12:00:00) *See why Biyu threatened to replace the victim. (Prerequisite: Biyu's Phone analyzed) *Examine Logo. (Result: Chinese Government Logo) *See why Fumu adopted most of the children at her adoption agency. (Prerequisite: Logo identified) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Stairs. (Clues: Food Bucket, Bloody Tooth, Locked Tablet; Available at start) *Examine Food Bucket. (Result: Newspaper Article) *See why Jianjin spit in Han's food. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article found) *Examine Bloody Tooth. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00) *See why Jianjin's DNA was on Mao's broken tooth. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Talk to Tao about his blog post about the victim being a molester. (Prerequisite: Tablet unlocked) *Investigate Statues. (Clues: Faded Paper, Photo of Victim; All tasks before must be completed) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Mysterious Symbol) *Analyze Mysterious Symbol. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a dragon brooch) *Examine Photo of Victim. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 30 years old) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Black Renaissance (1/8). (No stars) Black Renaissance (1/8) *See Liao Di Yuan about her news of the blog post. (Available at start) *Investigate Great Wall of China. (Clue: Torn Paper; Prerequisite: Yuan interrogated) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Riddle) *Analyze Riddle. (06:00:00) *Ask Shen Biyu of her alias in the blog post. (Reward: Chinese Necklace; Prerequisite: Riddle analyzed) *See Kwan Mao if he has seen Cheung Tao. (Available at start) *Investigate Temple of Heaven. (Clue: Coat; Prerequisite: Mao interrogated) *Examine Coat. (Result: Shell Casings) *Analyze Shell Casings. (09:00:00) *Investigate Terracotta Army. (Clue: Smashed Phone; Prerequisite: Shell Casings analyzed) *Examine Smashed Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Arrest Cheung Tao for his crimes. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; New Lab Sample: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Anagram) *Thank Kwan Mao for his help. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Anagram revealed) *Talk to Liao Di Yuan about the blog post concerning Cheung Tao and Shen Biyu. (All tasks before must be completed) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:East Asia